This invention has to do with a measuring tool for use in the construction profession with particular applicability to finish carpentry, piping layouts, floor and ceiling installations and cabinetry. It also has direct applications in the graphic arts field, the engineering and drafting fields and other manufacturing situations where angle measurements are performed.
This invention is used in the fitting of trim and decorative pieces to the surface of wall surfaces which meet at an angular junction commonly referred to as a miter joint. A miter saw/miter box is used to cut the trim and decorative pieces in a precise manner so that a clean and accurate miter joint is established. Without an adequate tool the craftsman must eyeball the setting of the miter saw.